Pokémon: Die Hoenn Abenteuer
by Nishi Joichiro
Summary: Diese Geschichte handelt von dem Jungen Takeshi Rudo, dem Protagonisten aus der Saphir Edition, der nach seiner Ankunft in Wurzelheim zu seiner ersten, großen Pokémon Reise in der Hoenn Region aufbricht. Spannende Abenteuer und Mysterien erwarten ihn.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Jeder kennt sie. Viele lieben sie. Die Rede ist von den beliebtesten Monstern der Anime-Welt, den Pokémon!  
Die Welt der Pokémon ist riesig, aufregend, spannend und voller Mysterien und Geheimnisse.  
Vor langer Zeit begann die Geschichte rund um Ash Ketchum und sein treues Pokémon Pikachu. Und noch heute ist dieses Paar nicht zu trennen. Doch es ist Zeit, sich auch Generationen anderer, neuer aufstrebender Pokémon-Trainer zu widmen, die Ash in Hinsicht auf Selbstbewusstsein und Tatendrang in nichts nachstehen! Taucht ein in die Geschichte der Hoenn-Region, erlebt neue Abenteuer und seht, wie darin auch alte Geschehnisse aus dem Pokémon-Universum Revue passieren!

Anmerkung des Autors: Wer eine detaillierte Beschreibung der Charaktere haben möchte, kann mir eine Privatnachricht schicken. Dann kann ich euch einen Link zu einer Seite geben, wo auch das Hochladen von sehr genauen Charakterbeschreibungen möglich ist, und wo meine Charaktere zu finden sind.


	2. Episode 1: Auf in die Hoenn Region!

** Episode 1: Auf in die Hoenn-Region!**

Die Hoenn-Region, ein wunderschönes Land voll prächtiger Natur, voller großer, beeindruckender Städte und was am bedeutsamsten ist: Eine Region voller einzigartiger Pokémon, die nur darauf warten zu schienen, von einem ganz bestimmten Menschen entdeckt und ergründet zu werden. Bei diesem Menschen handelte es sich um den 12-jährigen Pokémon-Fan Takeshi Rudo, dem Helden dieser Geschichte. Den Wendepunkt in seinem Leben stellte genau der Tag dar, an dem Takeshi zusammen mit seiner Mutter umzog, nämlich von der Johto-Region nach Wurzelheim, welches in der Hoenn-Region liegt.  
An besagtem Tag saß Takeshi gerade gemütlich hinten im Umzugswagen neben all den vielen, großen Kartons und schlief, da er manchmal ein ziemlicher Faulpelz sein konnte. Doch plötzlich machte der Lastwagen eine Vollbremsung, wodurch Takeshi mit aller Wucht gegen die Wand knallte und unsanft aus seinen Träumen gerissen wurde:

Takeshi: „Ahhh! Aua, warum macht Mama so ne Vollbremsung? Das gibt's doch nicht. Oh Mann, mein Schädel..." Takeshi fasste sich nun schmerzerfüllt an den Kopf und rieb etwas daran, um die Schmerzen etwas erträglicher zu machen. Er glaubte nun aufgrund der Bremsung und der langen Zeit, in der der Umzugswagen sich keinen Zentimeter fortbewegte, dass das Ziel erreicht war. Aus dem Grunde stieg er also hinten aus dem Umzugslaster aus und erblickte ein kleines, aber wunderschönes Städtchen: Wurzelheim. Wurzelheim war, wenn man das Relief betrachtete, etwas uneben. Überall in der Stadt gab es größere und kleinere Bodenerhöhungen, auf denen die meisten Häuser standen. Die gesamte Stadt war durch viel Natur geprägt. Wo man hinsah, gab es schöne Wiesen, unzählige Bäume und die unterschiedlichsten Pflanzenarten. Jedoch schoss ihm gleich ein kleines Häuschen ins Auge, das wohl sein neues Zuhause zu sein schien. Währenddessen war seine Mutter auch schon ausgestiegen.

Der Ort, an dem der Umzugswagen gehalten hatte, war auf einer der größten Anhöhen, wodurch Takeshi fast die gesamte Aussicht über die Stadt genießen konnte. Er stand dort einfach nur mit einem breiten Grinsen, während er sich stolz mit dem Finger unter der Nase rieb und den Ausblick über die Stadt genoss. Er schien durchaus optimistisch zu sein, dass diese Stadt als sein neues Zuhause nicht so schlimm werden könnte. Während Takeshi weiter die Stadt überblickte, kam von hinten seine Mutter, die ihre Hand auf dessen Schulter legte. Mrs. Rudo war eine hübsche, schlanke Frau Mitte dreißig. Sie hatte blaue Augen und lange, glatte, braune Haare, die ihr bis zur Hüfte gingen. Sie trug eine hellblaue, tief ausgeschnittene Seidenbluse und einen dunkelblauen Rock.  
Ebenso wie Takeshi, genoss sie die Aussicht, bis Takeshi sie plötzlich fröhlich anguckte und sagte: „Weißt du was, Mama? Die Stadt sieht echt hübsch aus. Ich denke, wir werden hier gut zurecht kommen." Das freute Takeshis Mutter sichtlich, da sie sanft die Augen schloss und ihrem Sohn ein Lächeln schenkte, bis sie schließlich erwiderte: „Na, hab ich dir zu viel versprochen? Wurzelheim ist eine wirklich wunderschöne Stadt. Zwar wäre es besser gewesen, wenn wir, wie dein Vater, in Blütenburg City wohnen könnten, aber ich fand dort kein geeignetes Haus. Aber ich glaube, uns wird es hier trotzdem gut gehen. Jetzt schau aber lieber mal dein neues Zuhause an!"

Takeshi richtete nun einen überraschten Blick auf das große Haus, das wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war. Fröhlich stemmte Mrs. Rudo derweil die Hände in die Hüfte und fragte fröhlich: „Na Takeshi, wie gefällt dir unser neues Haus?" „Sieht super aus. Ich hoffe mal, dass es drinnen auch so schön aussieht.", erwiderte Takeshi optimistisch, als er gerade das Haus betreten wollte. Jedoch hielt seine Mutter ihn auf, indem sie ihn sehr rüde anmeckerte: „Hey, was hast du vor? Bevor wir uns dem Inneren des Hauses widmen, müssen erst mal die Kisten und Kartons ins Haus gebracht werden! Wir sind hier schließlich bei einem Umzug und nicht bei einer Besichtigung." Takeshi wirkte nun ganz nervös, weil seine Mutter so aufgebracht schien, und sagte zögerlich: „A...aber Mama, das kannst du doch nicht machen. Erst zwingst du mich kurzfristig zu diesem Umzug und dann darf ich mir noch nicht mal in Ruhe das Haus angucken?"  
Takeshis Mutter fing jedoch auf einmal zu lächeln an und sagte mit einem neckischen Grinsen: „Hehe...Ach, Takeshi. Das war doch nur ein Scherz. Geh ruhig rein und sieh dich um! Wir haben ja genug starke Männer zum Möbelpacken, hehehe..." Mrs. Rudo holte unter ihrer Bluse nun zwei Pokébälle hervor, die sie energisch nach vorne warf. Nachdem diese auf dem Boden aufgekommen waren und sich mit einem grellen Blitz geöffnet hatten, kamen zwei stark aussehende, muskulöse Maschock heraus. Daraufhin gab Mrs. Rudo den beiden Pokémon Anweisungen, welche Kisten sie ins Haus zu tragen hatten, woraufhin die Maschock umgehend ihre Arbeit aufnahmen, während sie lautstark und fröhlich „Ma..schock..Ma..schock!" riefen. Zufrieden schaute Mrs. Rudo daraufhin Takeshi an und fragte: „Und was ist mit dir? Na los, geh doch endlich rein und sieh dich um, Takeshi!" „Geht klar, Mama.", erwiderte Takeshi darauf und betrat das Haus.

Drinnen angekommen, schaute sich Takeshi zunächst neugierig um. Der erste Raum war sehr groß, bot jedoch noch nicht viel für das Auge. Der Raum sollte Wohnzimmer und Küche in einem sein, doch nur im hinteren Teil des Raumes konnte man die bereits beim letzten Mal eingerichtete Küche sehen, die, abgesehen von einem großen Esstisch davor, aus einer Aneinanderreihung von Küchenutensilien, wie Kühlschrank, Herd, Geschirrspülmaschine, einer Mikrowelle und mehreren Küchenschränken in einem dezenten Braunton, bestand.  
Takeshi schien die Küche durchaus zu gefallen, doch viel mehr interessierte ihn, wie wohl sein eigenes Zimmer aussehen würde. Brennend darauf, dies herauszufinden, rannte er energisch durch den größtenteils leeren Raum, dessen Leere noch an den fehlenden Wohnzimmergegenständen lag, und dann die Treppe hinauf, wo er die erste Tür ganz rechts, eine von insgesamt vier Türen des langen Flures, anstarrte.

Als er sie geöffnet hatte und eingetreten war, strahlte er vor Freude. Sein neues Zimmer war noch viel größer als das in Neuborkia und gefüllt mit allerlei Dingen, darunter auch Sachen, die er damals noch nicht besaß. In einer Ecke war ein weiches, kuscheliges Bett mit einem Pokéball-Muster darauf vorzufinden, gleich daneben stand ein kleiner Nachttisch mit zwei Schubladen und einer Nachttischlampe darauf. Neben dem Nachttisch war ein großes Fenster zu sehen. Gegenüber von dem Bett stand ein Fernseher auf einem Schrank, an dem ein Nintendo GameCube mit einem als Controller dienendes Game Boy Advance-System angeschlossen war. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers stand auf einem braunen Schreibtisch aus Holz ein Computer modernster Technik, der in einem eleganten Silberfarbton daherkam, und gleich daneben waren an der Wand eine große Uhr in der Form eines Kopfes von einem Pikachu, eine Karte der Hoenn-Region und ein großer Spiegel. Daneben stand ein hellbrauner Kleiderschrank. Während die hellblau gestrichenen Wände voll mit Postern verschiedener Pokémon-Motive, wie z.B. mit Karnimani, Endivie und Feurigel, waren, war der Boden des Raumes aus schön abgeglättetem Holz, auf dem in der Mitte des Raumes ein großer Teppich lag, auf dem großgedruckt „Pokémon" stand.  
Völlig beeindruckt stand Takeshi mit offenem Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen da und sagte: „Wuuaahh! Spitzenmäßig, ich glaub, mich tritt ein Pferd."

Takeshi rannte sofort wieder die Treppe hinunter und ging zu seiner Mutter, zu der er fröhlich sagte: „Wow...Ich kann's nicht glauben. Vielen Dank, Mama. Mein Zimmer ist der Hammer...und noch viel besser als mein altes in Neuborkia." Zufrieden entgegnete Mrs. Rudo darauf: „Da gibt's doch nichts zu danken. Hey, wie wär's, wenn du mal nach nebenan gehst und unsere neuen Nachbarn begrüßt? Unser Nachbar ist nämlich der berühmte Professor Birk, ein Pokémon-Forscher. Er wohnt dort zusammen mit seiner Frau und seiner Tochter. Außerdem ist er ein guter Freund von deinem Vater. Sobald er weiß, wer du bist, wird er dich freudigst empfangen. Er weiß nämlich schon von deinem Vater, dass wir heute hierher gezogen sind." „Okay, dann werde ich wohl mal bei den Birks vorbeischauen. Bis später, Mama.", gab sich Takeshi mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden und ging los.

Takeshi rannte nach nebenan und klingelte an der Tür. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete eine nett aussehende Frau mittleren Alters die Tür. Sie hatte blaue Augen und kurze, braune Haare, trug einen schwarzen Strickpullover und eine eng anliegende, blaue Jeans.  
Nachdem sie Takeshi erblickt hatte, sagte sie: „Oh...Hallo, Kleiner. Wer bist du denn?"  
Takeshi lächelte nun freundlich und nahm eine gerade, höfliche Stellung ein, während er antwortete: „Hallo, mein Name ist Takeshi Rudo. Ich bin heute mit meiner Mutter hierher nach Wurzelheim gezogen und wollte mal unsere neuen Nachbarn kennen lernen."

Mrs. Birk war erfreut darüber, einen so freundlichen und höflichen Jungen zu treffen, was ihr augenblicklich ein fröhliches Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Mit einer langsamen Handbewegung wies sie auf das Innere das Hauses hin und sagte: „Das ist aber nett von dir. Dann bist du also der Sohn von Norman. Deine Mutter und ich haben uns vorgestern kennen gelernt und hatten einen netten Plausch. Takeshi, es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Komm doch rein!"  
Takeshi bedankte sich höflich und trat in das Haus ein. Nachdem er und Mrs. Birk durch einen kleinen, schmalen Flur, in dem lediglich die Hausschuhe aller Familienmitglieder und ein Schuhschrank standen, gegangen waren, befanden sie sich im Treppenhaus, das man durch zwei weitere Türen, die in dem Moment geschlossen waren, links und rechts verlassen konnte. Dort blieben die beiden erst einmal stehen, bis er plötzlich staunend sagte: „Wow, Sie haben ein schönes Haus."

Takeshi, der sich begeistert umschaute, bemerkte nun etwas verwundert, wie Mrs. Birk ihn mit ihren interessierten Blicken musterte. Daraufhin fragte Takeshi etwas verunsichert: „Äh, hehehe...Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" Mrs. Birk schüttelte nun entschlossen den Kopf und antwortete: „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Du wirkst nur irgendwie auf Anhieb wie dein Vater. Dieser entschlossene, selbstbewusste Gang, hihihi...Wirklich niedlich. Du bist deinem Vater schon ziemlich ähnlich, muss ich zugeben! Aber sag mal...Hast du auch vor, deinen Vater mal in seiner Arena in Blütenburg City zu besuchen?" Mit einer schnellen Antwort bemerkte Takeshi: „Aber natürlich. Sobald der Umzug erledigt ist, ziehe ich los."

Doch erst nachdem Takeshi dies gesagt hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, was er zuvor von Mrs. Birk vernommen hatte. Sie hatte das Wort „Arena" in den Mund genommen, was Takeshi sofort stutzig machte. Doch dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Völlig perplex zeigte er mit dem Finger auf Mrs. Birk und sagte ganz hektisch: „Wa...Waaas? Was haben sie gesagt? Wo...wollen sie damit sagen, dass mein Vater der Arenaleiter von Blütenburg City ist?"  
Mrs. Birk bestätigte dies und fragte Takeshi anschließend, ob er das denn nicht gewusst hätte. Daraufhin antwortete Takeshi: „Hm...Meine Mutter sprach immer nur davon, dass er aus beruflichen Gründen nach Blütenburg City gezogen sei. Die genauen Hintergründe hat sie mir nie erklärt. Ha! Aber ich kann's echt nicht glauben...Mein Vater...ein echter Arenaleiter. Ich weiß, dass mein Vater Pokémon genauso sehr liebt, wie ich, aber dass er es so weit bringen würde, hätte ich nie gedacht. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihn in seiner eigenen Arena wiederzutreffen. Jetzt ist er ne echte Berühmtheit. Ich könnte sogar mit ihm angeben, hahaha!"

Mrs. Birk erwiderte daraufhin: „Hahaha! Stimmt eigentlich. Sag mal, Takeshi! Hast du eigentlich vor, Pokémon-Trainer zu werden?" Takeshi erwiderte daraufhin: „Na ja, ich mag Pokémon sehr. Aber ich war immer unentschlossen und wusste nicht, ob ich Trainer werden sollte. Als ich mich entschlossen hatte, mein Anfangs-Pokémon bei Professor Lind in Empfang zu nehmen, rückte meine Mutter mit der Nachricht an, dass wir umziehen würden. Somit musste mein Traum, ein Pokémon-Trainer zu werden, also warten."  
„Dann hat das Warten jetzt ein Ende. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Mann dir ein Anfangs-Pokémon geben wird, wenn du ihn fragst.", erwiderte Mrs. Birk daraufhin fröhlich, worauf Takeshi begeistert fragte: „Meinen sie wirklich?" „Natürlich, er wird doch nicht den Wunsch von Normans Sohn abschlagen. Er hat genug Anfangs-Pokémon.", erwiderte Mrs. Birk darauf.

Takeshi: „Wow, super. Dann kann ich endlich ein Karnimani haben." „Was? Ein Karnimani? Was soll denn das sein?", fragte Mrs. Birk unverstehend, worauf Takeshi überrascht sagte: „Wie jetzt? Hat er etwa kein Karnimani? Ah, verstehe. Dann hat Professor Birk also Bisasam, Glumanda und Schiggy zur Auswahl. Okay, dann nehme ich Schiggy." „Mein Mann besitzt keines dieser Pokémon.", erklärte Mrs. Birk darauf, weswegen Takeshi enttäuscht reagierte: „Waaas? Aber das kann doch nicht sein. Welche hat er denn dann?" Mrs. Birk sagte daraufhin: „Na ja, so genau weiß ich das nicht. Aber eigentlich müsstest du wissen, dass hier in Hoenn ganz andere Pokémon leben, als in der Johto- und Kanto-Region!"  
Takeshi: „Hier leben ganz andere Pokémon als in Johto und Kanto? Das ist ja super. Ich werde neue Pokémon-Arten entdecken, jaaa, das wird super."

Mrs. Birk: „Du scheinst Pokémon wirklich gern zu haben. Weißt du was, Takeshi? Du erinnerst mich an meine Tochter Maike. Sie ist im selben Alter wie du. Willst du sie kennen lernen? Sie ist oben in ihrem Zimmer und liest sich ein bisschen die Studien ihres Vaters durch. Du findest sie oben in der ersten Tür links." Takeshi erwiderte darauf erfreut: „Wow, echt? Cool, dann schau ich mal oben bei ihr vorbei. Bis später."

Takeshi ging die Treppe hinauf. Oben stand er nun in einem langen Flur, der fast haar genauso aussah, wie der in seinem neuen Zuhause. Er wandte sich nun der ersten, ganz linken Tür zu und klopfte drei Mal an. Obwohl keine Antwort kam, drückte Takeshi langsam die Türklinke nach unten und betrat leise das Zimmer. Dieses war überraschenderweise fast genauso ausgestattet, wie sein eigenes. Der eigentliche, wesentliche Unterschied zu seinem Zimmer bestand darin, dass die Wände pink gestrichen waren und überall im Zimmer Pokémon-Puppen verteilt lagen.  
Doch Takeshi sah sich nur in Sekundenbruchteilen um, denn ziemlich schnell wandte sich sein Blick zu der Person, die er am Schreibtisch mit dem Computer erspähte. Am Schreibtisch saß nämlich ein junges, hübsches Mädchen. Dieses hatte längere braune Harre, jedoch hingen diese nicht einfach runter. An der Stirn waren die Haare ganz kurz und an den Seiten waren sie lang und zackig. Das Mädchen hatte blaue Augen und ein süßes Gesicht. Zudem trug sie ein rot-weißes Kopftuch, ein rot-schwarzes, eng anliegendes Hemd und eine enge, kurze, dunkelblaue Hose sowie schwarz-weiße Handschuhe. Und sie trug eine kleine, gelbe Tasche um die Taille herum.  
In dem Moment, als Takeshi sie das erste Mal sah, empfand er ganz plötzlich ein ihm unerklärliches Zugehörigkeitsgefühl für dieses Mädchen. Er spürte, wie sein Herz anfing, immer stärker zu klopfen, und wie ihm plötzlich ganz warm wurde. Er wurde leicht rot und merkte, wie ihm eine nicht definierbare Nervosität in die Glieder fuhr. In diesem Moment dachte Takeshi: „Wow...Die ist ja süß..."  
Das Mädchen, welches völlig in einige Notizbücher ihres Vaters vertieft war, hatte erst in diesem Moment auf das Türklopfen reagiert und sagte in einem gleichgültig klingenden Ton „Ja?".  
Doch als ihr Blick hinüber zu Takeshi schwankte, empfand sie auf einmal das selbe Gefühl, wie er zuvor, als er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Sie war überrascht, auf einmal einen in ihren Augen so süßen Jungen zu sehen und spürte, wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann. Ebenfalls wurde sie rot im Gesicht, doch da sie sich keine Nervosität anmerken lassen wollte, stand sie entschlossen auf, reichte Takeshi die Hand und sagte: „Hi. Ich bin Maike. Und wer bist du, wenn ich fragen darf?" Nachdem sich die beiden die Hand gegeben hatten, antwortete Takeshi daraufhin: „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Maike. Ich bin Takeshi Rudo. Meine Mutter und ich sind heute nach Wurzelheim gezogen und als meine Mutter mir sagte, dass der berühmte Professor Birk unser Nachbar ist, wollte ich ihn und seine Familie unbedingt mal persönlich kennen lernen. Um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich es immer noch nicht realisieren, dass so eine Berühmtheit mit meinem Vater befreundet ist...Maike! Ich bin ein begeisterter Pokémon-Fan. Ich habe schon immer davon geträumt, ein eigenes Pokémon zu besitzen und auf Reisen zu gehen. Meinst du, dass es möglich wäre, dass mir dein Vater ein Pokémon für Anfänger gibt?"  
Takeshi sagte dies mit einer ungeheuren Entschlossenheit, was Maike beeindruckte. Er schien Pokémon genauso sehr zu lieben, wie sie selbst. So eine feurige Leidenschaft, wie die in Takeshis Augen in diesem Moment, hatte Maike noch nie gesehen.  
Während Takeshi ihr ernst in die Augen schaute und auf eine Antwort brannte, wurde Maike erneut rot im Gesicht und guckte ihn etwas beschämt an. Erst einige Sekunden später wurde ihr wieder klar, dass sie mitten in einem Gespräch und Takeshi eine Antwort schuldig war. Etwas hektisch und nervös sagte sie nun: „Äh...Wa...was sagtest du? Ein...ein Pokémon für Anfänger? Ah, ja...Klar, also ich...ich denke mal, dass mein Vater da mit sich reden lässt. Im Grunde ist es ja sein Job, Neuanfängern mit einem Pokémon auf die Sprünge zu helfen." Takeshi lachte nun fröhlich, ballte die Fäuste und guckte sie entschlossen an. Dann sagte er lautstark vor Begeisterung „Jaaa!", weil er unglaublich erleichtert war, sein Ziel, das er sich bereits in Neuborkia gesetzt hatte, nun auch in Hoenn realisieren zu können.

Begeistert fragte Takeshi Maike nun danach, ob auch sie ein Pokémon besitze. Daraufhin erzählte sie ihm, dass sie erst vor wenigen Tagen von ihrem Vater das Pflanzen-Pokémon Geckarbor erhalten habe, jedoch noch vor dem Beginn ihrer Pokémon-Reise die Studien ihres Vaters durchschauen und verstehen wolle, um bestens für das Dasein als Trainer gewappnet zu sein. Nachdem Maike dies erzählt hatte, sagte sie: „Takeshi! Wenn du zu meinem Vater willst, musst du nur dem Pfad hinter unserem Haus folgen! Dann kommst du automatisch zu seinem Pokémon-Labor. Es befindet sich auf der größten Anhöhe in Wurzelheim. Wenn du rausgehst, kannst du es schon von unten aus sehen. Und mach dir keine Sorgen wegen dem Pokémon! Wenn du ihm sagst, wer du bist, wird er dir garantiert eines geben. Tja, und wenn du dann erst mal eines hast, können wir vielleicht mal gegeneinander antreten."

Auf Takeshis Gesicht machte sich nun ein kampfeslustiges und zugleich ernstes Lächeln breit, woraufhin er sagte: „Hehehe...Hört sich gut an, Maike. Wir starten unsere Reise vom selben Ort aus. Von daher könnte man durchaus sagen, dass wir Rivalen werden könnten. Aber das wird sich dann zeigen. Maike! Vielen Dank erst mal für die Information. Ich werde mich jetzt auf den Weg machen. Wir sehen uns sicher später noch. Also, mach's gut!" Takeshi legte nun ein sanftes Lächeln auf und hob leicht die Hand als Winkgruß, woraufhin er anschließend aus dem Zimmer ging. Maike hatte gar nicht mehr die Zeit, ihm tschüss zu sagen, da er viel zu schnell verschwunden war. Während sie auf die offen stehende Tür starrte, durch die Takeshi zuvor gelaufen war, musste sich noch einmal an den Moment denken, als er das Zimmer betreten und sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Maike wurde erneut rot im Gesicht und starrte mit einem verunsicherten Blick auf die Tür, während sie leise vor sich hin sagte: „Irgendwie ist dieser Takeshi total süß. Ich werde mich doch wohl nicht in ihn...verliebt haben?"  
Etwas beschämt über das, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, schüttelte Maike nun wild den Kopf und versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie nur Flausen im Kopf hatte. Danach ballte sie ihre rechte Faust und guckte ernst in Richtung ihres Fensters und sagte entschlossen: „So ein Quatsch. So schnell verliebt man sich doch nicht. Alles Unfug. Takeshi! Wir werden ja noch sehen, wer von uns beiden der bessere Pokémon-Trainer wird...Ich freu mich schon auf unseren Kampf. Und in dem wirst du keine Sonne sehen...Das verspreche ich dir."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Takeshi bereits von Mrs. Birk verabschiedet und sich, wie Maike ihm beschrieben hatte, auf den Pfad hinter ihrem Haus begeben. Nachdem er einen kleinen, dichten Wald durchquert hatte, führte ihn ein nach rechts führender Pfad auf eine weite, größtenteils von Bäumen freien Fläche, auf der ein riesiges Gebäude stand. Dies war das Labor von Professor Birk. Takeshi rannte energisch auf den Eingang, eine sich automatisch öffnende Tür, zu. Doch bevor er in das Labor hineingehen konnte, kam auf einmal ein Mann hinaus. Dieser hatte einen langen weißen Kittel und eine blaue Hose an. Er hatte braune Augen und schwarze, kurz geschnittene Haare. Als er herauskam, hatte er gerade einen Notizblock und einen Stift in der Hand, da er sich beim Gehen wohl zu etwas Notizen gemacht hatte. Nachdem Takeshi den Mann, ein Assistent Professor Birks, wie sich herausstellte, nach dem Professor fragte, erhielt er die Auskunft, dass dieser auf Route 101, nördlich von Wurzelheim, Feldstudien betreibe. Bei dieser Art von Forschung erforschte Professor Birk die Pokémon stets in ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum aus nächster Nähe.

Nachdem sich Takeshi für die Auskunft bedankt hatte, begab er sich also umgehend auf den Rückweg zu seinem Haus, von wo aus er immer weiter nach Norden rannte. Er passierte dabei eine Menge Häuser, wunderte sich aber mit der Zeit, das durch das winzig kleine Wurzelheim nur eine Straße entlang führen zu schien, an dessen Rand er die ganze Zeit weiterlief. Etwa zwanzig Minuten vergingen, bis er schließlich am Stadttor angekommen war.  
Als er dieses gerade passieren wollte, bemerkte er jedoch einen kleinen Jungen mit einem blauen Hemd und einer kurzen, braunen Hose. Er hatte grüne Augen, kurze, braune Haare und trug eine Brille. Völlig verängstigt und nervös stand der Junge da und kaute an seinen Fingernägeln herum. Er schien krampfhaft über etwas nachzudenken. Takeshi beließ es nicht einfach dabei und sprach daher den Jungen an und fragte, was mit ihm los sei. Auf diese Frage antwortete der Junge völlig aufgewühlt: „Irgendwo da draußen auf der Route sind die ganze Zeit Hilfeschreie von einem Mann zu hören. Da scheint was schreckliches passiert zu sein. Ich weiß nicht, was da los ist, aber ich traue mich auch nicht, nachzusehen. Da draußen gibt's wilde Pokémon." Takeshi blickte nun entschlossen auf die vielen Gräser und Bäume, die sich vor ihm auf Route 101 erschlossen und sagte: „ Hilfeschreie, sagst du? Rrhh...Dann muss etwas unternommen werden! Ich werde nachsehen, was da los ist. Bleib du, wo du bist, okay?" Takeshi rannte nun voller Elan los, während der Junge seine Hand in dessen Richtung ausstreckte und rief: „Hey! Warte! Bist du verrückt geworden? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es da wilde Pokémon gibt. Wenn du keine eigenen besitzt, kannst du dich doch gar nicht verteidigen. Komm zurück!"  
Doch Takeshi ließen diese Warnungen völlig kalt. Er war sich der Gefahr durch wilde Pokémon durchaus bewusst, doch aufgrund seines mutigen, entschlossenen Charakters sah er gar nicht ein, warum er eine hilflose Person einfach so im Stich lassen sollte.  
Nachdem er etwa hundert Meter weiter gelaufen war, entdeckte er zwischen den zahlreichen Bäumen, die diese Route prägten, einen Mann, der an einen der Bäume gelehnt saß und völlig panisch einem wilden Fiffyen, einem schwarz-grauen Hunde-ähnlichen Pokémon, ins Gesicht blickte, welches nur wenige Meter vor ihm stand und ihn wild anknurrte.  
Der Mann schien mittleren Alters zu sein. Er hatte einen weißen Kittel und eine kurze, braune Hose an. Unter dem Kittel trug er ein schwarzes Hemd. Zudem hatte er hellbraune Sandalen an. Er hatte braune Augen und Haare und am Kinn und entlang der Wangen hatte er einen Bart, jedoch keinen Schnurbart.  
Einige Meter hinter dem Fiffyen lag eine offene, schmale Tasche, die dem Mann gehören zu schien.  
Der Mann, der immer noch völlig verschreckt an dem Baum gelehnt war, rief völlig panisch: „Hilfe! Hiiilfeee! Warum hilft mir denn keiner? Verdammter Mist...Ganz ruhig, Fiffyen! So beruhig dich doch!"  
Takeshi stand völlig geschockt da und schaute dieses schreckliche Szenario mit an. Für ihn gab es nur eine Lösung: Er musste handeln! Da er sich jedoch mit der dramatischen Situation überfordert fühlte, wusste er nicht, wie er zu reagieren hatte.  
Was wird passieren? Wird das wilde Pokémon den armen Mann angreifen? Oder wird Takeshi ihm zu Hilfe eilen? Antworten auf diese Fragen erfahrt ihr in der nächsten Episode von Pokémon - Die Hoenn-Abenteuer. Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Episode 2: Das erste Pokémon

**Das erste Pokémon **Episode 2

Ein kurzer Rückblick: Unser kleiner Freund Takeshi Rudo ist mit seiner Mutter nach Wurzelheim in die Hoenn-Region gezogen. Nach einer kleinen Hausbesichtigung ging er zu den Nachbarn, um sich ihnen vorzustellen. Er lernte dort Mrs. Birk kennen, welche die Frau des berühmten Pokémon-Forschers Professors Birk ist. Anschließend machte er Bekanntschaft mit Professor Birks Tochter Maike. Diese ist seit kurzem Pokémon-Trainerin und hatte Takeshi dazu geraten, ihren Vater im Labor zu aufzusuchen, damit dieser ihm ein Pokémon für Anfänger geben kann. Nach einem Abstecher ins Labor stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass Professor Birk Feldstudien betrieb und er auf Route 101 zu finden sei. Prompt hatte sich unser kleiner Takeshi auf den Weg zum nördliche Ende der Stadt gemacht. Nachdem Takeshi am Stadtrand einen Hinweis von einem kleinen Jungen bekommen hatte, dass Hilfe-Schreie in der Nähe zu hören seien, rannte er quer durch Route 101, bis er plötzlich mit ansah, wie ein Mann mit einem weißen Kittel von einem wilden Pokémon verfolgt wurde. Was wird Takeshi jetzt tun?

Völlig verzweifelt und angsterfüllt rief der Mann „Hilfe! Hilfe! Warum hilft mir denn keiner? Hiiilfeee!", während Takeshi fassungslos dastand und vor sich sagte: „Oh nein, der arme Mann da wird von einem wilden Pokémon angegriffen. Ich muss ihm helfen! Aber wie? Ich habe kein Pokémon, um mich zu verteidigen. Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen!"

Der Mann, der von dem wilden Pokémon mittlerweile in die Enge getrieben wurde, bemerkte plötzlich Takeshis Anwesenheit. In diesem Augenblick gingen vor lauter Freude und Erleichterung seine Augenbrauen und Mundwinkel weit nach oben, bis der Mann schließlich erleichtert rief: „Hey, Junge! Du da! Hilf mir bitte! Dort hinten liegt meine Tasche. Dort sind 3 Pokébälle drin. Schnapp dir ein Pokémon und hilf mir bitte! Ich flehe dich an, hilf mir!"

Takeshi erkannte nun seine Chance, und musste einmal schwer schlucken. Er wusste, dass es das erste Mal sein würde, dass er ein Pokémon in den Kampf schickt. „Okay, geht klar. Halten Sie durch!", rief Takeshi dem Mann zu, welcher wiederum quengelig erwiderte: „Ja, aber bitte mach schnell!"

Takeshi schaute nun etwas nach vorne und entdeckte die Tasche, wobei er erleichtert sagte: „Ahh, da ist sie ja." Takeshi rannte zu der Tasche, bückte sich und kramte in der Tasche herum, bis plötzlich 3 Pokébälle herausfielen. Mit einem nervösen, angespannten Blick musterte er nun jeden einzelnen Pokéball, während er verwundert sagte: „Oh, da sind ja die 3 Pokébälle. Mist, welchen nehme ich nur? Ich will ja nicht, dass ich plötzlich ein schlechtes Pokémon wähle..." „Hey, Junge! Bitte beeil dich! Ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus.", riss der hilflose Mann, dem seine Angst vor dem Pokémon deutlich anzusehen war, Takeshi mit einem erneuten Hilfeschrei aus seinen Überlegungen. Es war klar, dass Takeshi keine Zeit mehr hatte, zu zögern. Daher bekam er auf einmal einen ganz entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck und sagte: „Okay, ich hab mich entschieden. Ich nehme den Pokéball, der ganz rechts liegt." Takeshi nahm den ganz rechten Pokéball in die Hand und stand auf. Dann drückte er auf den Knopf, der sich vorne am Pokéball befand, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich der kleine Pokéball vergrößerte. Voller Mut und Entschlossenheit sagte Takeshi nun „Okay, ich weiß zwar nicht, wer oder was du bist. Aber ich verlasse mich auf dich. Hilf mir und dem Mann! Also los! Du bist dran!", und legte all sein Vertrauen in dieses eine, ihm noch unbekannte Pokémon, das sich tief im Innern des Pokéballs verbarg.

Takeshi warf den Pokéball wuchtig nach vorne, woraufhin dieser sich mit einem grellen Blitz öffnete. Heraus kam ein kleines, blaues Pokémon, das eine Art großen, blauen Stachel auf dem Kopf hatte. Zudem hatte es an den Wangen orange Teile, die Sternen ähnlich sahen. Es hatte kurze Beine, aber dafür ein süßes Gesicht.

Ganz verdutzt fragte Takeshi nun „Wa...was ist das denn?", wohingegen ihn das kleine Pokémon mit einem niedlichen Lächeln musterte und fröhlich sagte: „Hydro...Hydropi!" Takeshi schaute sich das Pokémon nun verwundert an und fragte: „Was? Hydropi? Verstehe, Hydropi scheint sein Name zu sein. Okay, dann an die Arbeit! Ich habe zwar noch nie einen Pokémon-Kampf bestritten, aber es wird wohl höchste Zeit dafür. Hydropi, greif das wilde Pokémon mit deiner Tackle-Attacke an!"

Hydropi gehorchte aufs Wort und rannte umgehend auf das wilde Pokémon zu. Sofort rammte es das Pokémon mit vollem Körpereinsatz. Das wilde Pokémon hatte nicht damit gerechnet, weswegen es hart zu Boden fiel. Es hatte nach dem Tackle starke Schmerzen, doch es schaffte es mühsam, trotzdem wieder aufzustehen. Nun rannte das wilde Pokémon auf Hydropi zu und setzte zum Tackle an, woraufhin Takeshi jedoch sofort mit einem weiteren Befehl reagierte: „Hydropi, setz deinen Heuler ein!" „Hyyydrooo!", heulte Hydropi so laut, wie es nur konnte. Das wilde Pokémon wurde aufgrund dessen gestoppt, und gleichzeitig schien sein Angriffs-Wert gesunken zu sein. Nach einer kurzen Erholung setzte das Pokémon erneut zum Tackle an und rammte Hydropi, doch diese Attacke schien Hydropi rein gar nichts auszumachen.

Äußerst zufrieden rief Takeshi daraufhin: „Hahaha, sein Angriffs-Wert ist so stark gesunken, dass die Attacke Hydropi nichts ausmacht. Super! Und jetzt verzieh dich, du wimmelnder Hund! Lauf lieber zu deiner Mutti und lass dir von ihr die Brust geben, anstatt hier arme Leute anzugreifen!" Das wilde Pokémon hatte nun Tränen in den Augen, und rannte vor Angst davon.

Daraufhin machte sich auf Takeshis Gesicht allmählich ein breites Grinsen breit, bis er auf einmal fröhlich die Augen schloss, die Arme triumphierend zum Himmel streckte und euphorisch rief: „Juuhuu! Ich hab's geschafft. Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft, mit einem mir unbekannten Pokémon ein wildes Pokémon zu schlagen. Yeah!" Unterdessen atmete der Mann, der zuvor von dem fremden Pokémon in die Enge getrieben worden war, erleichtert aus und wischte sich den Angstschweiß von der Stirn. Allmählich kam er nun mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln näher, wobei er beeindruckt zugab: „Wow, das war toll, Junge! Du hast das Zeug zu einem Pokémon-Trainer. Wie kommt es, dass so ein talentierter Junge wie du kein Pokémon besitzt?" „Na ja, ich wollte mir eigentlich heute ein Anfangs-Pokémon von Professor Birk besorgen, ich bin nämlich heute mit meiner Mutter aus dem weit entfernten Johto nach Wurzelheim gezogen. Aber Professor Birk betreibt Feldstudien, daher hab ich ihn noch nicht gefunden.", erklärte Takeshi anschließend. Ganz verwundert musterte der Mann Takeshi daraufhin von oben bis unten und fragte sichtlich erstaunt: „Du bist heute mit deiner Mutter nach Wurzelheim gezogen? Ihr kommt nicht zufällig aus Neuborkia, oder?" „Doch.", bestätigte Takeshi jedoch den Verdacht des Mannes, der anschließend fragte: „Und dein Name ist nicht zufällig Takeshi, oder?" Ziemlich überrascht erwiderte Takeshi darauf: „Stimmt auch. Woher wissen Sie das? Oh, Moment mal! Sie...Sie sind doch nicht etwa..." Mit einem ganz bescheidenen Lächeln zeigte der Mann nun mit dem rechten Zeigefinger auf sich selbst und erklärte: „Doch, ich bin Professor Birk."

Takeshi musste daraufhin schwer schlucken, da er realisierte, dass er soeben tatsächlich einem der größten Pokémon-Forscher, neben Professor Lind und Professor Eich, das Leben gerettet hatte. „Na, was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Takeshi?", fragte Professor Birk nun verwundert, woraufhin Takeshi meinte: „Äh, na ja...Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich ausgerechnet Ihnen das Leben gerettet habe. Schließlich sind Sie einer der bedeutendsten Pokémon-Forscher, die es gibt. Warum hab ich Sie nicht gleich erkannt? Wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke, ist Ihr Kittel doch schon ein ziemlich auffälliges Zeichen dafür, dass Sie ein Professor sind." „Ach, das ist doch jetzt auch egal.", tat der Professor die Angelegenheit als Nebensache ab, woraufhin er Takeshi fröhlich anlächelte und anbot: „Wie wär's, Takeshi? Wollen wir in mein Labor gehen?" „Na klar, gerne. Hydropi, zurück!", sagte Takeshi daraufhin, und holte Hydropi zurück in den Pokéball. Nachdem Professor Birk den Pokéball von Takeshi an sich genommen und seine Tasche wieder aufgehoben hatte, gingen er und Takeshi anschließend die Route 101 in Richtung Süden entlang, zurück nach Wurzelheim.

Währenddessen stand das wilde Pokémon, das Takeshi besiegt hatte, hinter einem Baum und schaute Takeshi sehr böse hinterher. Es knurrte und schwur ihm innerlich ewige Rache.

Nach kurzer Zeit waren Professor Birk und Takeshi schließlich im Labor angekommen.

Drinnen fragte Takeshi nun neugierig „Eine Frage, Professor: Was für ein Pokémon war das vorhin, das sie angegriffen hat?", worauf Professor Birk erläuterte: „Das war ein wildes Fiffyen, ein Pokémon vom Typ Unlicht. Aber nun zu dir, Takeshi. Ich bin sehr von deinen Fähigkeiten beeindruckt. Ich denke, es ist eine gute Idee, wenn ich dir eines meiner Pokémon gebe." „Meinen Sie wirklich?", fragte Takeshi nun ungläubig, worauf Professor Birk entgegnete: „Natürlich, Takeshi. Na ja, normalerweise hättest du jetzt wie jeder Anfänger die Wahl zwischen Geckarbor, Flemmli und Hydropi. Da du mit Hydropi aber schon etwas vertraut bist, schlage ich vor, du behältst es. Ist das für dich in Ordnung?" Freudestrahlend und überglücklich erwiderte Takeshi darauf: „Ja, aber natürlich. Vielen Dank, Professor. Ich habe mir schon immer ein Wasser-Pokémon als Start-Pokémon gewünscht. Damals in Neuborkia wollte ich nämlich ein Karnimani. Und angenommen, ich wäre in Kanto aufgewachsen, dann hätte ich sicher ein Schiggy gewählt." „Oho, du siehst Hydropi also wirklich an, dass es ein Wasser-Pokémon ist?", fragte der Professor beeindruckt, worauf Takeshi antwortete: „Ja, sowohl Karnimani als auch Schiggy haben eine blaue Körperfärbung, daher dachte ich mir, dass Hydropi auch ein Wasser-Pokémon ist." Professor Birk nickte nun mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und sagte: „Erstaunlich. Du scheinst wirklich eine Menge über Pokémon zu wissen. Dein Vater Norman hat nicht damit übertrieben, dass du ein großes Wissen über Pokémon besitzt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hydropi gut bei dir aufgehoben ist. Pass gut auf es auf!" „Das werde ich tun, Professor.", erwiderte Takeshi voller Entschlossenheit, als Professor Birk ihm Hydropis Pokéball übergab. Zunächst sah Takeshi diesen für ihn ganz besonderen Pokéball ernst an, doch dann machte sich auf seinem Gesicht ein ehrgeiziges und vorfreudiges Lächeln breit.

Professor Birk sagte daraufhin: „Ich würde vorschlagen, dass du Route 101 entlang gehst, um nach Rosaltstadt zu kommen. Dort kannst du dann einen kurzen Zwischenstopp einlegen. Anschließend kannst du nach Norden auf die Route 103 gehen. Dort wirst du sicherlich auf meine Tochter Maike treffen. Ich habe ihr vor kurzem auch ein Pokémon gegeben, und auch sie strebt danach, eine erfolgreiche Pokémon-Trainerin zu werden. Meistens trainiert sie auf Route 103. Dort könntest du sie zu einem Duell herausfordern. Na los, Takeshi! Erprobe deine Fähigkeiten in einem Kampf mit einem ebenbürtigen Gegner! Denn Maike ist alles andere als dumm. Sie weiß, was sie tut." Takeshi nickte daraufhin zielstrebig und erwiderte: „Okay, Professor. Das werde ich tun. Aber danach komme ich noch mal nach Wurzelheim zurück, um mich von allen zu verabschieden." „Das kannst du gerne machen. Also los! Ich wünsche dir viel Glück im Kampf gegen Maike.", sagte Professor Birk nun fröhlich, woraufhin sich Takeshi bedankte.

Takeshi rannte nun los, drehte sich dann aber noch mal zu Professor Birk um und zeigte mit dem Daumen nach oben, was wohl bedeuten sollte, dass alles gut laufen werde.

So machte sich Takeshi also erneut auf den Weg zur Route 101, um Rosaltstadt zu erreichen. Aber was wird Takeshi auf dem Weg dorthin erwarten? Wird er erneut einigen wilden Pokémon begegnen? Oder wird er sich eventuell mit dem besiegten Fiffyen auseinander setzen müssen? Und was ist mit dem Duell gegen Maike? Wird er diesen Kampf gewinnen können? Das erfahrt ihr in der nächsten Episode von Pokémon - Die Hoenn-Abenteuer. Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Episode 3: Duell mit Maike

**Duell mit Maike **Episode 3

Takeshi, unser kleiner Held, hatte den berühmten Pokémon-Forscher Professor Birk vor einem wilden Fiffyen gerettet. Dies schaffte er jedoch nur, weil er sich ein Pokémon von Professor Birk ausleihen durfte. Er wählte mehr oder weniger intuitiv das Wasser-Pokémon Hydropi, welches Professor Birk Takeshi später sogar schenkte. Anschließend schickte er Takeshi zur Route 103, auf der Takeshi auf Professor Birks Tochter Maike treffen soll, um mit ihr einen Pokémon-Kampf auszutragen.

Mittlerweile befindet sich Takeshi wieder auf Route 101 und ist auf dem Weg nach Rosaltstadt.

Voller Erwartungen schaute sich Takeshi all die Zeit um, bis er schließlich etwas genervt sagte: „Mist, ich muss doch mal auf ein wildes Pokémon treffen! Bevor ich mich Maike stelle, muss ich noch mein Hydropi etwas trainieren!" Doch kaum hatte Takeshi diesen Satz gesagt, raschelte etwas in einem Gebüsch, weswegen er sofort hellhörig wurde und sagte: „Hey, was war das? Das kam doch aus dem Gebüsch. Hey, komm raus aus dem Gebüsch! Ich weiß, dass du da bist." Just in diesem Moment kam ein wildes Waumpel aus dem Busch. Ein Waumpel ist ein Käfer-Pokémon, das wie eine Raupe aussieht und gleichzeitig starke Ähnlichkeit mit einem Raupy hat. Ziemlich überrascht fragte Takeshi bei dem Anblick dieses ihm noch völlig unbekannten Pokémon: „Oh, was ist das denn für ein Pokémon? Mist, warum habe ich eigentlich keinen Pokédex erhalten? Was ist denn schon ein Trainer wert ohne seinen Pokédex? Ich krieg die Krise. Na gut, daran soll's nicht scheitern! Da ich ja sowieso keine Pokébälle habe, muss ich wohl oder übel trainieren! Los, Hydropi!"

Takeshi warf nun seinen einzigen Pokéball nach vorne, woraufhin Hydropi freudestrahlend und lautstark „Hyydroopii!" rufend herauskam. Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln schaute Takeshi sein Pokémon nun an und fragte: „Na, Hydropi? Bist du in Form, mein kleiner Freund? Wenn ja, dann versuch mal, das Waumpel da mit deiner Tackle-Attacke fertig zu machen! Los, Attacke!" Hydropi stürmte nun entschlossen auf Waumpel los und rammte es mit voller Kraft. Waumpel flog aufgrund dessen quer durch die Luft und prallte dann auf dem Boden auf. Nun lag es besiegt am Boden und sah nur noch Sterne, woraufhin Takeshi zufrieden lachend sagte: „Hahaha, wir haben's geschafft. Super!" Takeshi bückte sich nun und streichelte liebevoll sein Hydropi, während er es lobte: „Das hast du gut gemacht, Hydropi. Du hast ihm echt gezeigt, wo's langgeht. Na los, zurück in den Pokéball!" Aus Takeshis Pokéball, den er nun wieder auf Hydropi richtete, kam schließlich ein roter Strahl, der Hydropi wieder in seinen Pokéball beförderte.

Anschließend setzte Takeshi seine Reise fort. Einige Zeit passierte nichts, doch dann:

„Oh Mann, mir ist langweilig. Taucht denn hier nie ein wildes Pokémon auf?", stöhnte Takeshi gelangweilt vor sich hin, bis er auf einmal ein böse klingendes Knurren vernahm: „Grrr, Fiffyen! Grrr..." „Hm?", gab Takeshi daraufhin einen ganz verdutzten Laut von sich, drehte sich um und erblickte ein schlecht gelauntes, knurrendes Fiffyen.

Verwundert fragte er nun: „Hey, warum knurrst du mich so an? Hab ich dir was getan? Ah, verstehe. Du bist sicher das Fiffyen, das ich vorhin besiegt habe, stimmt's? Lass mich raten! Du forderst Revanche, was? Hahaha!" Das Fiffyen war unterdessen außer sich vor Wut aufgrund der Niederlage, die es kurz zuvor gegen Takeshi und Hydropi hatte einstecken müssen, und griff Takeshi an. Es sprang auf ihn zu und wollte gerade den Tackle einsetzen. Takeshi blickte dem Angriff derweil geschockt entgegen und rief: „Uuaahh! Es will mich direkt angreifen. Hydropi, hilf mir!" Takeshi zückte nun umgehend den Pokéball mit Hydropi und hielt ihn hilflos vor sich, woraufhin Hydropi mit einem grellen Blitz sofort herauskam. Doch dadurch wurde nicht Takeshi, sondern Hydropi von Fiffyens Tackle erwischt, wodurch es zu Boden fiel. „Oh nein, Hydropi.", rief Takeshi daraufhin besorgt und rannte zu Hydropi, woraufhin er versuchte, ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Hydropi?", fragte Takeshi nun mit einem schlechten Gewissen, worauf Hydropi mit dem Kopf nickte und nach kurzem Zögern sagte: „...Hy...Hydropi!" Hydropi stand nun leicht verletzt wieder auf, ebenso wie Takeshi, der Fiffyen nun böse ansah und sagte: „Rrrhhh, na warte! Das lasse ich dir nicht durchgehen, Fiffyen. Mach dich auf eine Niederlage gefasst, wie du sie noch nie erlebt hast!"

Fiffyen knurrte Takeshi indessen immer noch an, doch gleichzeitig war es immer noch von dem Kampf geschwächt, bei dem Takeshi zuvor Professor Birk gerettet hatte. Doch Takeshis Geduldsfaden war bei der Aggressivität dieses sturen Pokémons endgültig gerissen, daher befahl er entschlossen: „Okay, Hydropi, attackiere es mit deinem Tackle!" Hydropi stürmte nun energisch auf seinen Gegner los, während auch Fiffyen den Tackle einsetzte. Mit aller Kraft rammten sich die beiden Pokémon gegenseitig, doch Fiffyen wurde letztendlich durch Hydropis Tackle gegen einen Baum geschleudert und war aufgrund dessen K.O. Hydropi war atmete daraufhin sichtlich erschöpft vor sich hin, während Takeshi zufrieden meinte: „Das war toll, Hydropi. Ruh dich jetzt in deinem Pokéball aus! Wir sind sicherlich bald in Rosaltstadt." Takeshi rief Hydropi nun zurück in den Pokéball.

Den Rest des Weges lief Takeshi schließlich, weil er wusste, dass Hydropi keinen weiteren Kampf mehr überstehen würde.

Verbissen schaute er sich um und sagte etwas nervös: „Verdammt, wann komme ich denn endlich in Rosaltstadt an? So weit kann das doch nicht sein. Hydropi sollte besser im Pokémon-Center behandelt werden! Ahhh, was sehe ich denn da?" Takeshi erblickte nun ein kleines Städtchen. Nach einigen Schritten war er auch endlich in der Stadt angekommen, und atmete erst einmal erschöpft ein und aus: „Hh, hh, hh, hh, hh...Endlich, das muss Rosaltstadt sein! Und da drüben ist ja auch das Pokémon-Center. Super!"

Takeshi rannte nun zum Pokémon-Center, einem riesigen Gebäude mit einer Glasfassade, auf dessen Spitze ein riesiger, nachgestellter Pokéball zu sehen war. Nachdem er das Pokémon-Center betreten hatte, fand er dort bereits eine nett aussehende Schwester Joy an der Theke vor, die freundlich sagte: „Willkommen im Pokémon-Center. Wir können deine Pokémon heilen und sie wieder fit machen. Na, Kleiner? Willst du deine Pokémon abgeben?" „Hallo Schwester Joy. Ja, ich würde gerne mein Hydropi abgeben.", erwiderte Takeshi darauf, ging zur Theke und übergab Schwester Joy den Pokéball mit Hydropi. Anschließend setzte sich Takeshi an einen Tisch und wartete ca. 5 Minuten, bis Schwester Joy endlich rief: „So, das war's. Dein Hydropi ist wieder völlig fit."

Takeshi begab sich daraufhin wieder zur Theke und sagte beeindruckt: „Wow, das ging ja schnell. Vielen Dank, Schwester Joy." „Keine Ursache. Das ist ja mein Job.", gab sich Schwester Joy bescheiden. Takeshi machte daraufhin einen kurzen Winkgruß und sagte: „Okay, ich werde dann mal gehen. Tschüss!" „Tschüss, Kleiner!", erwiderte Schwester Joy darauf freundlich, bis Takeshi schließlich aus dem Pokémon-Center hinausging.

Draußen angekommen, schaute Takeshi nachdenklich zum Himmel und sagte: „So, was hatte der Professor gesagt? Ich soll Rosaltstadt nach Norden verlassen, um auf die Route 103 zu gelangen. Äh, hehehe...Verdammt, wo ist Norden? Der kurze Aufenthalt im Pokémon-Center scheint meinen Orientierungssinn durcheinander gebracht zu haben. Hm, mal schauen...So, wie ich das sehe, kann man diese Stadt sowieso nur an 2 Orten verlassen. Na ja, probiere ich eben beide Wege..."

Takeshi begab sich nun zu einem Ende der wirklich sehr kleinen Stadt, ohne zu wissen, dass er auf das westliche Ende zu ging. An der Grenze zur nächsten Route stand jedoch ein Mann mit einer Brille, der sich mit angestrengten, prüfenden Blicken den Boden ansah. Takeshi wollte gerade an dem Mann vorbeigehen, als dieser wiederum plötzlich in harschem Ton rief: „Hey, Junge! Was soll denn das werden?" Takeshi schaute den Mann daraufhin verdutzt an und erwiderte: „Ich möchte nur die Stadt verlassen. Haben Sie etwas dagegen?" Auf meckernde und belehrende Weise entgegnete der Mann daraufhin: „Und ob. Ich bin gerade dabei, die Fußspuren eines seltenen Pokémon zu untersuchen. Wenn du weitergehst, könntest du die Spuren verwischen. Na los, Kleiner! Zisch ab!"

Der Mann drängte Takeshi nun wieder in die Stadt, womit dieser natürlich überhaupt nicht einverstanden war, weswegen er auch empört sagte: „Hey! Was soll denn das? Darf man jetzt noch nicht mal eine Stadt verlassen? Rrrhhh...Dann nehme ich mir eben das andere Ende der Stadt vor."

Einige Zeit verging nun, und Takeshi lief schließlich zum nördlichen Ende von Rosaltstadt, wo er den kleinen Ort verließ. Er ging nun, ohne es zu wissen, Route 103 entlang, zu der er sich auch begeben sollte. Sein Ziel stand ihm kurz bevor, als plötzlich ein wildes Pokémon namens Zigzachs, welches ziemlich kampfeslustig zu sein schien, aus einem Busch hervorsprang und energisch rief: „Ziiig...Zachs!" Takeshi schaute das Zigzachs daraufhin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an und sagte: „Hey, Zigzachs! Nett gemeint von dir. Du wärst jetzt ein idealer Trainings-Gegner. Allerdings muss ich gleich einen Pokémon-Kampf austragen! Würdest du mich also entschuldigen? Tschüss!" Takeshi grinste das Zigzachs ein letztes Mal an und setzte seinen Weg fort. Das Zigzachs schaute Takeshi hingegen verdutzt hinterher, verschwand dann aber wieder.

Während Takeshi immer noch der Route 103 folgte, schaute er sich nachdenklich um und sagte sich innerlich: „Normalerweise würde ich mich ja um jegliche Trainingsmöglichkeit reißen, aber ich muss Hydropi jetzt für den Kampf mit Maike schonen! Mir steht ein harter Kampf bevor, das weiß ich."

Takeshi hatte nun endlich das Ende von Route 103 erreicht. Vor ihm befand sich ein dichter Wald, welcher aber mit so vielen Bäumen versehen war, dass man diesen gar nicht durchqueren könnte. Rechts von ihm war ein Fluss vorzufinden, dessen Wasser ruhig vor sich hin rauschte. Etwas enttäuscht meinte Takeshi nun: „Oh nein, hat sich Professor Birk etwa getäuscht? Es mag zwar sein, dass sich Maike hier oft aufhält, aber es ist doch auch möglich, dass sie diesmal nicht hier ist." Doch plötzlich raschelte etwas in einem Baum über Takeshi und einige Blätter fielen herunter, weswegen Takeshi verwundert fragte: „Hm? Was ist das denn?" Takeshi schaute nun nach oben und sah eine Person vom Baum springen. Bei dieser Person handelte es sich zweifelsohne um Maike. Doch ehe sich Takeshi versah, fiel Maike direkt auf ihn drauf. Takeshi lag daraufhin auf dem Bauch am Boden, während Maike auf seinem Rücken saß.

Maike schaute nun ganz beschämt und sagte: „Oh, sorry, Takeshi. Das wollte ich nicht. Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? leise Na ja, zum Glück ist mir nichts passiert, hihi..." „Äh, hehehe...Mir...mir geht's...blendend, hehehe...Autsch!", erwiderte Takeshi schmerzerfüllt. Maike stand unterdessen wieder auf und sagte freundlich: „Na komm! Nimm meine Hand!"

Maike hielt Takeshi nun ihre Hand hin. Takeshi schaute in diesem Moment überrascht nach oben und wurde ein klein wenig rot, während er leicht stotternd sagte: „Da...danke, Maike." Takeshi griff schließlich ihre Hand, und Maike half ihm, aufzustehen.

Anschließend sagte Maike fröhlich: „So, das hätten wir. Was führt dich denn überhaupt her? Und woher wusstest du, dass ich mich hier oft aufhalte? Oder hast du deine Pokémon-Reise schon begonnen und bist deshalb hier?" Takeshi schüttelte daraufhin jedoch entschlossen den Kopf und erklärte: „Nein, nein, meine Reise habe ich noch nicht begonnen. Dein Vater sagte zu mir, ich solle mich hierher begeben, um gegen dich anzutreten. Er meinte, da wir beide unsere Karriere als Trainer starten wollen und wir im Moment wahrscheinlich noch ebenbürtige Gegner sind, sollen wir einen Pokémon-Kampf austragen!"

Maike: „Ah, verstehe. Mein Vater hat das also angezettelt. Na gut, dann nehme ich deine Herausforderung an, Takeshi. Wenn du dir schon extra die Mühe gemacht hast, hierher zu kommen, dann will ich dich auch nicht enttäuschen. Jeder von uns kämpft mit einem Pokémon, okay? Denn ich glaube nicht, dass du schon ein weiteres Pokémon gefangen hast." „Da liegst du richtig.", bestätigte Takeshi, bis er auf einmal einen Pokéball zückte und mit einem ehrgeizigen Blick sagte: „Also los, packen wir's an! Du bist dran, Hydropi!"

Takeshi warf nun seinen Pokéball, aus dem Hydropi mit einem grellen Blitz herauskam, welches nun fröhlich „Hydro...Hydro...Hydropi!" rief. Maike stellte sich derweil einige Meter weiter entfernt auf, um genug Platz für den Kampf zu haben. Daraufhin sagte sie verblüfft: „Oh, du hast also Hydropi gewählt. Eine gute Entscheidung, es ist sehr stark. Nur schade für dich, dass mein Pokémon deinem gegenüber im Vorteil ist. Los, Geckarbor!" Maike warf nun einen Pokéball, aus dem ein grünes Pokémon herauskam. Dieses hatte an jeder Hand nur 3 Finger, und es sah ein bisschen so aus, wie ein Chamäleon.

Ziemlich verblüfft sagte Takeshi nun „Ein Geckarbor? Oh Mist, das ist sicher ein Pflanzen-Pokémon.", woraufhin Maike erklärte: „Gut erraten, Takeshi. Du kannst froh sein, dass mein Geckarbor noch nicht solche mächtigen Pflanzen-Attacken beherrscht. Aber jetzt lass uns nicht lange quatschen! Geckarbor, setz deinen Rutenschlag ein!" Geckarbor fing nun an, mit seinem Körper hin und her zu wackeln. Hydropi sah dies verwundert mit an. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit merkte man, dass Hydropi ein wenig geschwächt wirkte, denn sein Verteidigungs-Wert war gesunken.

Verbissen sagte Takeshi daraufhin: „Oh nein. Rrhh, Hydropi, attackiere Geckarbor mit deinem Tackle!" Hydropi rannte nun direkt auf Geckarbor zu und wollte es gerade rammen, als Maike plötzlich befahl: „Los, setz die Pfund-Attacke ein, Geckarbor!"

Geckarbor verpasste Hydropi eine Pfund-Attacke mit seinem Schwanz, noch bevor Hydropi überhaupt seinen Tackle einsetzen konnte. Hydropi fiel aufgrund dessen zu Boden und war geschwächt.

Voller Sorge rief Takeshi nun „Hydropi! Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?", während Hydropi erschöpft keuchte: „Hy...dro...pi..." Hydropi war sichtlich geschwächt und hatte es schwer, wieder aufzustehen. Takeshi sagte indessen: „Hydropi, versuch, aufzustehen! Mist, warum hat das Hydropi so aus der Bahn geworfen? Es war doch nur ein Pfund-Angriff." „Nur ein Pfund-Angriff? Tse, von wegen.", tat Maike das, was Takeshi gesagt hatte, indirekt als Quatsch ab, bis sie schließlich mit einem clever wirkenden Lächeln erklärte: „Dahinter steckt ne coole Strategie. Ich habe zuerst Hydropis Verteidigungs-Wert mit dem Rutenschlag gesenkt. Und es ist ja wohl klar, dass die Pfund-Attacke dann um einiges mehr reinhaut, als sonst. Verstehst du das?" Takeshi erwiderte daraufhin: „Na klar verstehe ich das. Die verschiedenen Werte der Pokémon spielen eine sehr wichtige Rolle in Pokémon-Kämpfen. Na warte, ich hab da auch noch was zu bieten. Hydropi, kannst du jetzt wieder?"

Hydropi war nun endlich wieder aufgestanden und sagte entschlossen „Hydro!", woraufhin Takeshi zufrieden rief: „Sehr gut, und jetzt setz deinen Heuler ein!" „Geckarbor, greif Hydropi mit Pfund an!", konterte Maike anschließend umgehend. Geckarbor lief nun superschnell auf Hydropi zu. Doch Hydropi setzte Takeshis Befehl in der Zwischenzeit in die Tat um und begann lautstark zu heulen: „Hyyydrooo!" Geckarbor stoppte infolgedessen und hielt sich die Ohren zu, während es verbissen rief: „Geck...Geckaaarrr!" Geckarbors Angriffs-Wert war nun gesunken.

Maike: „Rrrhhh, damit kannst du uns nicht aufhalten. Pfund-Attacke!" Geckarbor wollte gerade erneut angreifen, als Takeshi seinem Pokémon jedoch den nächsten Befehl gab: „Noch mal Heuler!" Wieder heulte Hydropi lautstark, sodass Geckarbors Angriffs-Wert erneut sank.

Ganz irritiert fragte Maike daraufhin: „Was soll das? Kann dein Hydropi nichts anderes als Heuler? Wenn ja, dann tut's mir Leid für dich. Pfund, jetzt!" Geckarbor setzte seine Pfund-Attacke ein und verpasste Hydropi damit eine kräftige Backpfeife. Doch Hydropi wich nicht zurück. Die Attacke schien keinen Effekt zu haben. Erschrocken über diese Tatsache, rief Maike „Nein, das ist doch nicht möglich.", worauf Takeshi entschlossen entgegnete: „Und ob das möglich ist. Und jetzt, Hydropi...Versuche die Aquaknarre einzusetzen, falls du sie schon beherrschst! Los, jetzt!"

Hydropi öffnete den Mund und feuerte daraus einen ungeheuren Wasserstrahl auf Geckarbor ab, während Maike mit einem selbstsicheren Lächeln sagte: „Ich dachte, du seihst schlau, Takeshi. Weißt du nicht, dass Pflanzen-Pokémon unempfindlich gegenüber Wasser-Attacken sind?" Doch Takeshi hielt unbeirrt an seinem Befehl fest und erwiderte: „Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber ich habe einen Plan, also lass dich überraschen, Maike! Los, Hydropi! Volle Kraft!"

Bis jetzt hielt Geckarbor die Aquaknarre gut aus, doch jetzt erhöhte Hydropi die Power der Aquaknarre. Geckarbor konnte dem Druck letztendlich nicht mehr standhalten und wurde von der Aquaknarre mit aller Kraft gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Es krachte schmerzerfüllt gegen den Baum und fiel dann zu Boden, weswegen Maike besorgt rief: „Oh nein, Geckarbor."

Maike rannte nun zu ihrem Geckarbor, welches immer noch am Boden lag, und fragte: „Geckarbor, kannst du noch? Wir können sofort aufhören, wenn du willst. Lieber verliere ich einen Pokémon-Kampf, als dass du ernsthaft verletzt wirst. Das ist dieser Kampf nicht wert, dass du schwer verletzt wirst." Takeshi schaute sein eigenes Pokémon nun lächelnd an und sagte beeindruckt: „Wow, Maike und Geckarbor scheinen schon ein echtes Team zu sein. Sie sind gute Freunde. Ich hoffe, dass wir beide das auch bald sind, Hydropi." Takeshi bückte sich und streichelte liebevoll sein Hydropi. Hydropi sah sehr glücklich aus und sagte zufrieden: „Hyydroo!" Geckarbor versuchte derweil, wieder aufzustehen, während Maike es motivierte: „Na los, du schaffst es, Geckarbor."

Geckarbor war fast aufgestanden, als es jedoch plötzlich wieder umfiel und ohnmächtig wurde. „Geckarbor!", rief Maike daraufhin erschrocken. Geckarbor lag nun bewusstlos am Boden. Maike stand anschließend auf und hielt ihren Pokéball auf Geckarbor gerichtet.

Maike: „Geckarbor, komm zurück!" Maike holte Geckarbor in den Pokéball zurück und sagte anschließend: „Du warst großartig, Geckarbor." Takeshi meinte unterdessen zu seinem eigenen Pokémon: „Das war toll, Hydropi. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Los, zurück!" Takeshi holte Hydropi zurück in den Pokéball.

Maike schaute Takeshi nun lächelnd an und gab zu: „Du hast toll gekämpft, Takeshi. Du bist wirklich ein starker Trainer. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, muss ich ehrlich zugeben!" Takeshi erwiderte darauf bescheiden: „Danke, Maike. Du bist aber auch sehr stark. Es war ein gleichwertiger Kampf, und es hat mir Spaß gemacht, gegen dich anzutreten." „Geht mir genauso. Wie sieht's aus, Takeshi? Wollen wir zurück nach Wurzelheim? Dann kann mein Vater uns einen Pokédex geben, und wir können endlich mit unserer Pokémon-Reise beginnen.", schlug Maike vor, woraufhin Takeshi vorfreudig sagte: „Hört sich gut an. Ich brenne schon darauf, endlich loszuziehen. Lass uns gehen!"

Takeshi und Maike rannten nun los in Richtung Süden, um nach Wurzelheim zurückzukehren. Dort wollen sie von Professor Birk einen Pokédex erhalten.


End file.
